El centro del universo
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: James Potter sigue creyéndose el centro del universo, pero para Sirius, eso está bien.' James & Sirius durante el verano en que éste se va de Grimmauld Place. Hay relaciones que cambian para permanecer igual. Slash moderado


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR, yadayada, todo el mundo lo sabe. Y una parte del fic está inspirada en este texto, que para mí pinta la relación de James y Sirius de cuerpo entero: Alma de gemelos (link: http : // cuentas . galeon . com / gemelos . htm) La canción del principio tampoco me pertenece, es de Vienna Teng (supongo). Yo sólo traduje un par de versos.

**Título:** El centro del universo

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Parejas/Personajes:** James Potter/Sirius Black (slash moderado)

**Rating:** PG-13. Más por la palabrota ocasional que otra cosa. Y un beso slashero y ya.

**Summary:** _James Potter sigue creyéndose el centro del universo, pero para Sirius, eso está bien_. James & Sirius durante el verano en que éste se va de Grimmauld Place. Hay relaciones que cambian para permanecer igual.

**Notas:** Escrito para Chefita, para el Amigo Visible de Argentum_Alley. El slash me ha quedado bastante moderado, creo yo, pero espero que te guste igual.

* * *

**El centro del universo**

**Sail your sea**

_**Meet your storm**_

**The light in me will guide you home**

_**All I want is to be your harbor**_

_(Navega tu mar_

_Enfréntate a tu tormenta_

_La luz en mí te guiará a casa_

_Todo lo que quiero es ser tu puerto)_

_**- '**__**Harbor**__**' de Vienna Teng -**_

James Potter es un niño mimado.

Es perfectamente consciente de ello, además.

Mucha gente se lo dice (o lo murmura cuando creen que no puede escucharlos) como un insulto. Como un reproche. Como si se tratase de una especie de afrenta por la que debiera hacerse responsable. James, al escucharlo, se encoge de hombros y sigue su camino como si tal cosa.

No es que finja que no le importa: se le da fatal fingir, porque James Potter es de las personas que llevan siempre el corazón en la mano, a la vista de todo el mundo, es de las personas de las que puedes leer sus rostros como a un libro si tan sólo prestas un poco de atención a la curva de sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos, la línea de sus cejas. James no tiene que fingir que le importa bien poco cuando lo llaman un niño mimado, porque verdaderamente _no le importa_.

Suena soberbio, ¿verdad? Suena a soberbia y egolatría, a las palabras de alguien que se considera superior al resto, de alguien que quizás incluso sufre una patología severa.

James nunca se jactó de estar del todo cuerdo. Algo mal en la cabeza tiene seguro, eso lo sabe fijo desde hace años. Y quizás pueda considerarse soberbia caminar por la vida sin miedo a lo que te pueda pasar, quizás sea egolatría creer que tú y tus afectos son el centro del universo. Aún así, James sigue sin que le importe en lo más mínimo que lo llamen un niño mimado, sencillamente porque no ve nada malo en el hecho de que lo hayan mimado toda su vida.

¿Qué tiene de malo que sus padres nunca hayan dudado en demostrarle su afecto? James se siente el centro del universo porque siempre lo ha sido para sus padres; James tiene una confianza en sí mismo a prueba de bombas porque sus padres jamás dudaron de él. Sus padres lo quisieron siempre sin reservas, sin condiciones, y James no puede ver porqué los demás no van a quererle de la misma manera, no puede ver porqué debería ponerle freno a sus sentimientos y garantías a sus afectos. Siempre que entrega su corazón lo hace por entero, sin dudar, sin mirar atrás.

¿Qué tiene de malo que se haya congraciado con la mayoría de los profesores a pesar de sus trastadas? James no es aplicado ni demasiado constante (salvo cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja) pero se interesa por sus clases, le gusta aprender, le gusta también demostrar lo que sabe. ¿Por qué se va a callar la boca cuando conoce la respuesta, por qué va a pretender que puede dar de sí menos de lo que realmente tiene para dar? ¿Por qué va a conformarse con ser uno del montón cuando puede ser el mejor?

¿Qué tiene de malo que haga amigos con facilidad? James no sabe hacer nada a medias. Si le caes bien, será el encanto y la simpatía personificadas contigo; si le caes mal, querrás arrojarlo a lo más profundo del lago a los cinco minutos. Generalmente, la gente suele caerle bien a James. ¿Y por qué habría de ser de otro modo? Desde pequeño siempre tuvo la suerte de estar rodeado de personas que le demostraron sincero afecto y no tiene motivos para desconfiar de las personas nuevas que llegan a su vida, por la que suele recibirlas con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. Y las sonrisas y el encanto de James Potter son difíciles de resistir (la única que lleva batiendo el récord es una tal Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor y sueño imposible), por lo que no es de extrañar que se haya ganado una popularidad rotunda en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

¿Qué tiene de malo que vaya por la vida como si fuera a tragarse el mundo? El tiempo que pasamos en este planeta es demasiado corto como para perderlo dudando de uno mismo, preocupándose por lo que otros puedan decir o peor aún, arrepintiéndose. James vive la vida a toda máquina, porque quiere tomar de ella todo lo que tenga para ofrecer, porque no quiere mirar atrás y preguntarse por lo que podría haber sido y no fue. Vive en el aquí y ahora, aprovechando todas las oportunidades que se le presentan, dispuesto a lidiar con las consecuencias pero sabiendo que no tiene que preocuparse por ellas hasta que lleguen.

James Potter es un niño mimado y nunca ha pensado que hubiera nada malo en ello.

Hasta este momento.

- James... ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Él mira a los ojos castaños de su madre, sin comprender. Él nunca dice nada de lo que no esté seguro y su madre debería saberlo bien.

Ella debe leer la respuesta en su rostro, porque parece elegir sus próximas palabras con sumo cuidado.

- Es sólo que... Quiero estar segura de que lo hayas pensado bien, ¿sabes? Es un gran cambio, al que no será fácil acostumbrarse...

- Mamá – la interrumpe él, porque la paciencia nunca ha sido una de sus virtudes (_¿Paciencia?_, diría Sirius, enarcando una ceja. _Eso es de maricones, no me jodas_) – Llevamos viviendo juntos casi cinco años. ¿No crees que ya estamos algo acostumbrados?

Su madre suelta un suspiro, alisando una arruga inexistente sobre la colcha celeste.

- No será igual, James. Una cosa es compartir dormitorio en el colegio, donde también lo haces con otros chicos, y otra cosa es verte la veinticuatro horas del día viviendo bajo el mismo techo – Ella lo detiene con un gesto cuando él abre la boca para replicar – Déjame terminar primero, ¿quieres? – le dice con suavidad y a regañadientes, James asiente con la cabeza – Yo sé que ustedes dos se llevan de maravilla, que son tal para cual. Te he escuchado mil veces decir que él es el hermano que nunca tuviste... Pero tú nunca has tenido hermanos, James. Ni siquiera primos de una edad aproximada a la tuya. En esta casa nunca has tenido que aprender a compartir tu espacio, tus cosas o... bueno, la atención de tus padres porque, de acuerdo, lo admito, te hemos mimado bastante. Y no sé si puedas llegar a darte cuenta cómo la mudanza de Sirius puede trastocar todo a lo que estás acostumbrado. ¿Comprendes lo que intento decirte?

James hace un esfuerzo por intentar comprenderlo y hasta cierto punto, puede ver a lo que apunta su madre. En su casa siempre ha sido el centro de atención indiscutido, nunca ha tenido que competir por una mirada o una sonrisa de sus padres, nunca tuvo con quién pelearse por el último trozo de torta de chocolate ni por quién se iba a bañar primero o a quién le tocaba recoger los platos. Su dormitorio siempre ha sido exclusivamente suyo, nadie nunca le hizo ningún reproche por cómo lo quisiera decorar y mientras no haga demasiado ruido y al día siguiente no parezca un Inferius, en vacaciones de verano a sus padres les da bastante igual a qué hora se va a dormir.

Y luego piensa en Sirius, el primer chico con el que habló en el Expreso Hogwarts y el mejor amigo que tuvo nunca. Sirius, con sus bromas y sus malas pulgas; su inseguridad oculta tras una actitud arrogante que jamás engañará a James; con sus ideas descabelladas y su éxito rotundo (y algo escalofriante) con las chicas. Sirius, que puede completar las frases de James porque es como si viviera dentro de su cabeza; Sirius, quien jamás lo ha dejado en la estacada; Sirius, quien llegó anoche, con una expresión muerta en sus ojos y un aire de derrota en sus hombros que le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Sabe que lo cambiará todo. Sabe que es muy probable que la convivencia no sea tan fácil como él desea. Sabe que les está pidiendo a sus padres que tomen una responsabilidad enorme, y que no podrá echarse atrás una vez que la decisión esté tomada, porque no será él quien le rompa el corazón a Sirius de ese modo.

Sabe que no es una decisión para ser tomada a la ligera.

Y también sabe que nunca hubo otra respuesta posible.

-

En los días siguientes, James tiene que admitir (muy, muy para sus adentros, en esa parte de sí mismo que no comparte con nadie) que algo de razón su madre tenía. No es que la convivencia con Sirius en sí misma sea difícil de sobrellevar porque después de todo, llevan compartiendo dormitorio, clases, comidas y todo lo que dos chicos pueden compartir durante diez meses al año en lo que va de su carrera escolar. Ya se saben de memoria el reloj biológico de cada cual, saben cómo manejarse cuando uno quiere quedarse despierto hasta tarde mientras el otro se muere de sueño, ya no hay mucho que les pueda sorprender u horrorizar después de cinco años de compartir el mismo baño. En muchos aspectos, es como estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, sólo que en un espacio más reducido y con menos gente alrededor.

Y sin clases, claro.

Tendría que ser absolutamente genial, y sin embargo... Sin embargo están esas pequeñas cosas, insignificantes, absurdas, pero que aún así logran resaltar que no, no están en Hogwarts y las cosas no son iguales que siempre.

El primer día James tiene que luchar contra su tendencia natural a la entropía y hacer orden en su cuarto, para liberar espacio en el placard y los estantes para las cosas de Sirius. Un montón de los libros, revistas y tesoros infantiles de James tienen que ser exiliados al ático sin más miramientos, porque Sirius no ha venido meramente a pasar el verano: tuvo que sacar casi todas sus cosas de Grimmauld Place porque su madre amenazó con quemárselas si las dejaba allí (y Walburga jamás fue de las que dejan caer amenazas huecas) y no sería justo que Sirius tuviera que dejar todas sus cosas en el baúl hasta la llegada de septiembre. Para empezar, su madre no querría ni escuchar hablar de ello, por otro lado, James comprende que para que Sirius se sienta como en su casa, necesita ver que el espacio a su alrededor es un poco suyo, también. Por eso James hace de tripas corazón y saca de la pared unos cuantos de sus pósters favoritos de los Montrose Magpies (incluso el que está firmado por Hamish MacFarlan, ay) para que Sirius pueda colgar los suyos del Puddlemere United. Y no, no se burla de Sirius diciéndole que el buscador del Puddlemere es tan lerdo que hay que llevarlo en carreta para que llegue hasta la Snitch, claro que no (bueno, quizás un poco, pero sería antinatural no hacerlo).

Hay otras cosas también. Acostumbrarse de vuelta a que Sirius duerme con la ventana abierta aún si graniza, a no levantarse sin ponerse los anteojos o prender una luz porque su amigo siempre deja algo tirado en el suelo y no es la primera vez que James se encuentra con la frente contra el suelo y los pies enredados en los pantalones de Sirius. No es que a esta altura del partido pueda sorprenderse mucho: en Hogwarts es igual, aunque allí también están Remus y Peter con sus propias manías interviniendo en una danza extrañamente coreografiada en la que las costumbres de cada cual encajan y funcionan casi como engranajes perfectos. Que de cuando en cuando saltan por los aires, como cuando Sirius deja caer mermelada en la almohada de Peter, Remus aplasta sin querer los anteojos de James con un pesado libraco, el propio James pierde una Snitch en el cuarto y hay que dar vuelta todo para encontrarla o peor aún, el horror de todos los horrores: Peter los mantiene en vela con sus ronquidos (hasta que Sirius, dormido y todo, le arroja algo por la cabeza, dándole por lo general a James). Es un poco lo mismo ahora, pero distinto, porque son sólo ellos dos, y por un lado hace las cosas más fáciles.

Por el otro, quizás no tanto.

Y después están esas otras cosas, sobre las que su madre le advirtió y él hizo oídos sordos. Porque siempre ha sabido que era un niño mimado, pero es la primera vez que siente que le afecta un poco cuando se da cuenta que ha dejado de ser el centro de atención en su propia casa. Se dice que es normal que sus padres se concentren más en Sirius, porque sin duda es el que necesita más apoyo ahora de los dos, porque es imposible no preocuparse por él después de todo lo que le ha tocado pasar. Sus padres hacen esfuerzos para que Sirius se sienta cómodo, por integrarlo a la familia. Su madre analiza con frialdad el estado del guardarropas de Sirius y declara, en ese tono suyo que no admite réplica, que el chico no puede seguir vistiendo todos los días los mismos jeans rotosos y lo arrastra, un poco por medio de la persuasión, otro poco por el chantaje emocional descarado, a comprarse ropa con ella.

(Poco puede imaginar Dorea Potter que no es que los Black no se preocupasen por comprarle ropa adecuada a Sirius, sino que éste se complacía en vestir lo más zarrapastrosamente posible sólo para crisparle los nervios a Walburga).

Su padre le pide su asistencia en la cocina mientras prepara una torta de chocolate (en casa de los Potter, Charlus es el amo indiscutido de la cocina. Dorea ni siquiera tiene permitido acercarse a una hornalla después del incidente de la Navidad del '68, del cual aún hoy no se atreven a hablar). Es extraño, observar a su padre y a Sirius compartir bromas y risas entre los cacharros de la cocina, arrojándose puñados de harina y haciendo un enchastre de proporciones épicas (con ayuda de James, por supuesto, aunque no puede evitar sentirse un poco como una tercera rueda). Su padre ni siquiera duda antes de pasarle a Sirius el bol con los restos de mezcla y la expresión de incomprensión en la cara de su amigo sería cómica si no fuera porque hace que se le forme un nudo en el estómago.

- Hombre, ¿nunca le pasaste los dedos al bol mientras hacías una torta? – pregunta Charlus con una sonrisa algo extrañada – Es lo mejor de todo el asunto.

- Nunca hice una torta en mi vida – admite Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros con estudiada indiferencia. – Mi madre nos tenía prohibido a mi hermano y a mí poner un pie en la cocina.

Es un momento horriblemente incómodo en el que Charlus lo mira a James, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. James endereza la espalda, cruza la estancia en dos zancadas y rodea los hombros de Sirius con el brazo.

- Si no te lo vas a comer tú, puedes dármelo a mí.

Y hace un intento por manotear el bol, que Sirius aparta de su alcance.

- Ni hablar, cuatro-ojos. Yo lo vi primero.

Con el forcejeo subsiguiente, cargado de pullas y golpes a traición, se quiebra el momento incómodo y cuando Sirius finalmente se sale con la suya y prueba la mezcla con una expresión de deleite infantil a medias cómica, a medias desgarradora, Charlus le dirige una mirada agradecida a su hijo. Éste se encoge de hombros. Nunca, sospecha, se va a acostumbrar del todo al hecho de que Sirius haya vivido una infancia tan diferente a la suya, pero a lo largo de los años ha aprendido a lidiar con algunas de las cicatrices que los años con los Black han dejado en el espíritu de su amigo.

(Después de que Charlus tiene la malhadada idea de dejar que Sirius lleve a cabo por su cuenta una parte de la preparación de la torta y la cocina esté a punto de volar por los aires, padre e hijo llegan a la amarga conclusión de que nadie con una pizca de sangre Black en las venas debería inmiscuirse jamás en una receta de lo que sea, aunque se cuidan mucho de comentárselo a Dorea o a Sirius).

No son celos, no _exactamente_, los que siente cuando su padre intercambia una broma con Sirius que él no llega a escuchar o cuando su madre deja caer una caricia en aquellos cabellos lacios que no posee ninguno de los Potter. Es sólo una incomodidad extraña, inexplicable. Quizás si James se hubiera criado con varios hermanos, quizás si sus padres hubieran sido un poco menos indulgentes, quizás de ese modo James lo vería como algo natural y no tendría la sensación constante de irrealidad que lo invade cuando ve a Charlus y Dorea actuar como si efectivamente fuesen los padres de Sirius.

Pero James sospecha que no se debe solamente a que él sea un niño mimado esa incomodidad, ese sentirse fuera de su propia piel que lo invade cuando su padre la pasa un brazo por los hombros a su amigo, cuando su madre le regaña con afecto. Es algo más, porque no es la atención desviada de sus padres lo que le provoca un nudo en el estómago, sino la mirada que capta en los ojos de su amigo cuando éste cree que nadie se percata de ello. Una mirada maravillada, casi hambrienta, desoladora, un poco desconfiada y hasta incrédula por momentos. Como si Sirius sencillamente no pudiera creer que haya un par de adultos en el mundo que se preocupan por él, que se interesan por lo que tenga que decir, que no tienen reparos en demostrarle su afecto. Es como un puñetazo en el pecho darse cuenta, realmente darse cuenta por vez primera que todas aquellas cosas que James siempre ha dado por sentado y hasta aceptado como parte del curso natural de las cosas (los abrazos, los besos en la mejilla, las bromas, los regaños pronunciados con algo de impaciencia, mas nunca malicia, la camaradería, las sonrisas cómplices) para su amigo son conceptos desconocidos y extraordinarios. Constantemente mira a los Potter de soslayo, como si esperase que cambiaran de idea de un momento a otro, como si esperase que la pátina dorada se desvanezca para revelar la oscuridad debajo... Y cuando los días se suceden unos a otros y la actitud de los Potter hacia él no sólo no cambia, sino que se carga de aún más confianza que antes, hay una expresión de sorpresa y maravilla en sus ojos al tiempo que parece beber de cada muestra de afecto con la avidez de un hombre que prueba el agua después de cruzar un desierto que parecía interminable.

Duele, en algún lugar de su pecho, duele porque es injusto, porque las cosas no tendrían que haberse dado así. Porque Sirius se mereció siempre algo mejor de lo que le ha dado su propia familia, porque no tendría que haber aprendido a tomar cada gesto de cariño como un milagro irrepetible. Duele, y James no sabe qué hacer al respecto, porque esto es algo que nunca compartió con Sirius, porque no puede siquiera empezar a comprender lo que debe estar sintiendo su amigo en este momento ni cómo salvar la distancia que se ha abierto entre ambos.

Porque ahora hay una brecha entre ellos dos que nunca ha estado allí antes, ni siquiera el primer día que se vieron en el tren y James por un momento creyó que había metido la pata hasta el fondo al decir que prefería marcharse de vuelta a su casa antes que ser enviado a Slytherin. Una brecha que no debería existir, que no tiene razón de ser y sin embargo, se niega a desaparecer. Resulta irónico que en el momento en que James y Sirius (Potter y Black, Canuto y Cornamenta) finalmente se convierten en hermanos de verdad, el momento en que deberían encontrarse más unidos que nunca, sea también el mismo momento en que James siente a Sirius más distante que nunca. Hay una barrera entre ellos que el propio Sirius se esfuerza en mantener en su lugar, algo velado en sus ojos grises, otrora tan abiertos, tan intensos, una estudiada indiferencia que forma un escudo contra cualquier intento de James por hablar del tema. Sirius bromea y le dice que su enamoramiento con Evans lo está volviendo cada día más idiota y sentimental, pero las sonrisas no le llegan a los ojos, los golpes amistosos en el hombro son dados con desgana, como un gesto mecánico que no puede sacudirse de encima.

James piensa en escribirle a Remus pidiéndole consejo, o quizás incluso a Peter porque Colagusano puede ser sorprendentemente perspicaz en los momentos más inesperados. A último momento, sin embargo, decide no hacerlo. Ellos cuatro son los Merodeadores, el cuarteto más revoltoso de Hogwarts, quienes se encargan de todo descalabro auténticamente divertido que toma lugar en el castillo y cuyos nombres se los sabe desde el más tímido alumno de primero hasta el más arrogante de séptimo. Son compinches, amigos, cómplices, compañeros de aventuras, co-conspiradores. Se han visto envueltos en todas las situaciones inimaginables, se conocen unos a otros mejor de lo que conocen el propio reflejo en el espejo, han compartido sus secretos más terribles, han llegado a arriesgar la vida juntos para mantener aquel lazo que los une y que James sabe que no se quebrará jamás.

Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta son los Merodeadores... mas Sirius y James además son Potter y Black, Black y Potter, el dúo dinámico que jamás se separa, la pesadilla número uno de profesores y Slytherins por igual (por no hablar de Filch, quien casi se echa a llorar cada vez que los ve acercarse). Son los payasos de la escuela, el centro de todas las miradas, el eje alrededor del cual giran la mayoría de las conversaciones cuando entran a una estancia. _No puedes ver a uno sin el otro_, suele decir Madam Rosmerta entre risas, _es como si estuvieran pegados por la cadera_. _O por la cabeza_, agrega Remus a veces, antes de señalar lo escalofriante que le resulta que James siempre pueda terminar las frases de Sirius y viceversa. _Es como si compartieran el mismo cerebro_, se maravilla Peter, porque las ideas geniales (_¿modestia? ¿Y eso para qué sirve?_), descabelladas y extrañas parecen desarrollarse al mismo tiempo en sus mentes, como si sus pensamientos se pusieran de acuerdo y trabajaran de forma sincronizada. A veces pareciera que hasta respiran a dúo, sus corazones latiendo al compás, sus pasos siguiendo el mismo ritmo por los pasillos del castillo. Remus y Peter son sus mejores amigos, con quienes James comparte bromas, proyectos y secretos, mas Sirius es diferente, porque con Sirius comparten una misma esencia.

Así ha sido siempre, desde ese primer encuentro en el tren rumbo a Hogwarts, e ingenuamente James creyó que así seguiría siendo mientras el mundo continuara girando, pero el mundo se ha salido de su eje y Sirius está más distante que nunca.

No escribe a Peter, no le pide consejo a Remus. Ambos son buenos amigos (los mejores), la clase de gente que querrás tener cerca cuando te encuentres con el agua al cuello o sencillamente necesites relajarte, pero esto es diferente.

Se dice que los hermanos gemelos no sólo comparten los mismos genes, los mismos rasgos, la fecha de nacimiento. Comparten, también, la misma alma, dividida en dos cuerpos y por ello, aunque sean separados al nacer, desarrollarán las mismas pasiones, los mismos miedos, sus corazones seguirán latiendo al compás sin importar las distancias, los pensamientos de uno encontraran eco en los de su gemelo atravesando la barrera del tiempo y el espacio.

Y dicen, también, que hay personas que sin ser gemelas, comparten esa conexión. Sin haber nacido el mismo día, sin haberse criado en la misma familia, con cuerpos y rostros distintos y aún así, aún así puedes encontrar en el fondo de sus ojos la misma mirada, en la curva de sus labios, la misma sonrisa. Así, así se ha sentido siempre James con Sirius, aunque nunca se haya molestado en expresarlo con palabras (porque eso es de maricones, diría Sirius, porque es innecesario, piensa James). Pero ahora hay algo enredado en aquel lazo (porque él se niega a considerarlo roto), algo que obstruye aquella línea directa que cruzó siempre sus miradas y por más buenas intenciones que puedan tener Remus o Peter, es algo que sólo les concierne a ellos dos.

Una madrugada, James abre los ojos y sin encender luz alguna, sin ponerse los lentes o siquiera levantar la cabeza de la almohada, sabe con toda certeza que Sirius no está allí. Cómo lo sabe es algo que ni siquiera se le ocurre preguntarse. Siempre ha podido sentir la presencia de Sirius en una habitación antes de verle o escucharle, hay algo en la piel de James que reacciona sólo con compartir el mismo aire que Sirius, un movimiento gravitacional que los empuja uno hacia el otro, de la misma manera que la Luna es empujada a girar alrededor de la Tierra y la Tierra en torno al Sol.

Se incorpora en la cama, manotea los lentes y su varita y cruza la habitación en puntas de pie, descalzo (James siempre que puede anda descalzo, milagro que aún no haya perdido los pies por congelamiento en invierno). Sale al pasillo, donde espera un momento a que sus ojos se acostumbren a la penumbra. Poco a poco empieza a distinguir formas y contornos en la luz grisácea previa al amanecer que baña las paredes y el suelo y avanza por el pasillo, con cuidado de no pisar los tablones que crujen.

Sirius no se encuentra en el baño ni en la cocina y una súbita inspiración hace que los pasos de James se encaminen escaleras arriba, hacia la terraza. Se prepara para abrir la puerta de metal con sumo cuidado, porque rechina como ella sola la hija de puta, pero se encuentra con que ya está entreabierta. Se desliza al exterior en puntas de pie, el suelo gélido ante el contacto pero James no se inmuta: ha caminado sobre nieve sin siquiera ponerse medias (y casi se quedó sin pies... ni orejas, cuando Madam Pomfrey lo agarró), unas baldosas frías de morondanga no van a detenerle.

Recortado contra un cielo entintado que poco a poco empieza a teñirse con la luminosidad grisácea que precede a la aurora, encuentra a Sirius sentado en el borde, su espalda vuelta hacia él, los hombros hundidos, sus pies balanceándose en el vacío. James da un paso hacia él y todo el cuerpo de Sirius se envara, y James sabe que se ha dado cuenta que se encuentra allí, sin necesidad de volver la cabeza, porque nunca necesitó hacerlo.

- Jimmy – La voz de Sirius suena áspera, rugosa. James sospecha el motivo, pero una parte de él no puede creerlo del todo, porque es _Sirius_ – Es un poco más temprano de lo que sueles levantarte, ¿verdad?

James decide no pensar en la voz de Sirius por ahora y en cambio suelta un resoplido, como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

- El que duerme siempre hasta las mil quinientas eres tú, Canuto. Yo me levanto a esta hora todo el tiempo cuando tengo que entrenar.

Y es tristemente cierto: James es capaz de levantarse cuando aún está completamente oscuro en pleno invierno, porque el sueño y el frío abandonan su cuerpo no bien sus pies se despegan del suelo.

(_Se le llama obsesión a eso que tú tienes, Jimmy._

_Lo dices de envidia, nomás, porque mi Barredora 5 es mejor que tu birria de escoba_).

Se acerca al borde de la terraza y no lo duda antes de sentarse junto a Sirius, deslizando los pies debajo de la baranda para colgarlos hacia fuera en la misma posición que su amigo. Es realmente muy temprano. Aún no ha amanecido y apenas se nota en el horizonte que el día comienza a clarear. Poco a poco, las luces de la calle titilan, titubeantes como la llama de una vela, y se apagan una a una a lo largo de la avenida. El faro sigue encendido, un punto brillante en la distancia desde donde le llega el rumor distante del mar.

Permanecen en silencio, observando cómo lenta, muy lentamente el negro del cielo pierde la batalla contra los colores de la aurora en un horizonte distante. Es un alivio en cierto modo que por primera vez en una semana Sirius no intente llenar el silencio con palabras huecas y bromas que sólo suelta por inercia. James puede entender, hasta cierto punto, porqué Sirius se siente en la necesidad de seguir actuando como si no pasara nada, como si James no pudiera ver el vacío en sus ojos y el esfuerzo cada vez mayor en sus sonrisas. A veces, cuando todo a tu alrededor se desmorona, la única forma de no perder la cabeza, la única forma de continuar es cerrar los ojos y pretender que todo sigue igual, que si tan sólo te apegas a lo conocido, si repites los gestos y las palabras de costumbre, entonces todavía tendrás algo a qué aferrarte.

James puede entenderlo, pero también entiende que la actitud de Sirius no hace otra cosa que ponerles las cosas aún más difíciles.

Balancea las piernas en el aire, sus pies congelándose en el frío aire de la madrugada pese a que se encuentran en pleno verano, y sin darse cuenta acompasa sus movimientos a los de Sirius, mientras se pregunta si vestir rojo y dorado significa que de cuando en cuando tienes que tirar toda precaución por la ventana y tomar el toro por los cuernos, y a la mierda con las consecuencias. Se pregunta si llevar el escudo del león sobre el pecho quiere decir que, a veces, debes arrojarte de cabeza aunque no estés seguro si hay agua debajo o sólo fría piedra.

James no está seguro de la respuesta correcta, pero siempre supo que la paciencia definitivamente no es una de sus virtudes.

- Nunca me dijiste porqué decidiste irte.

Ahí está: las palabras imposibles de pronunciar, el enorme elefante en la habitación que todos habían resuelto ignorar desde aquella primera noche en que las preguntas preocupadas de James sólo encontraron evasivas que casi sonaron a ruego desesperado por cambiar el tema. James escuchó la súplica jamás pronunciada en voz alta, la leyó en la mirada oscura de su amigo, y decidió no echar más sal a la herida con sus preguntas, pero ya pasaron dos semanas y Sirius sigue sangrando en carne viva, sus heridas tan lejos de cicatrizar como la primera noche y él _tiene_ que hacer algo al respecto, aunque le gane un puñetazo en el ojo.

(Espera de todo corazón, empero, que Sirius no decida darle tal puñetazo mientras están los dos sentados en el borde de la terraza porque no cree que ni siquiera él con su suerte inagotable pueda sobrevivir a esa caída sin romperse la mitad de los huesos).

El silencio se extiende por tanto tiempo que James está convencido que su amigo no le responderá.

Sirius Black, sin embargo, nació para contrariar las expectativas de todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, James? Me fui porque los odiaba, a todos ellos – Su voz es átona e inexpresiva, como si estuviera recitando una lección estudiada o leyendo el parlamento de un libro. – A mis padres, con su manía por la pureza de la sangre. A Regulus, que es tan idiota que se traga todo lo que le dicen. A Bella, que cada día que pasa está más psicótica y Cissy, más estúpida y hueca. Se va a casar con Lucius Malfoy, nada menos.

Hay tal falta de emoción en su tono y en sus gestos que cualquiera diría que está hablando sobre los personajes de una obra en lugar de su familia. James traga saliva, porque sabe que cuando Sirius se muestra así, frío, inexpresivo e inalcanzable, es porque está atravesando uno de sus peores momentos.

- Andromeda es la única que se salva – agrega, y en su tono casi, casi se puede apreciar una nota de calidez... la cual se desvanece rápidamente, como una gota de agua evaporándose sobre la acera caliente en un día abrasador – No tardarán en borrarla del tapiz a ella también: es demasiado decente para estar allí.

James no sabe muy bien qué decir. No está seguro de que en verdad haya algo que pueda decir. _¿Lo siento, tu familia apesta, gracias a Merlín que no eres como ellos? _O si no: _Bueno, si la echan a Andromeda también seguro que convenzo a mi madre para que le prepare un cuarto, cuantos más mejor dicen, ¿verdad?_

Estudia el perfil de su amigo, cada línea de su rostro cincelada en mármol, la tensión en sus hombros, el vacío en su mirada. No, aquellas palabras no servirían de nada aunque James lo sienta de veras, aunque por Sirius esté dispuesto a adoptar a todos los Black (pocos, son tan pocos) que Sirius sí aprecia para que su amigo pueda tener a aquellos parientes que verdaderamente considera su familia bajo el mismo techo que él.

- Supongo que podré verla de cuando en cuando – continúa Sirius, con el mismo tono monocorde, la misma inexpresividad sobrenatural en su rostro – En secreto, por supuesto. Le prohibirán escribirme, seguro, pero ella siempre ha sido la inteligente de la familia... se las ingeniará para engañarlos, lo sé.

James asiente, porque Andrómeda siempre ha sido espabilada y sus ojos y sonrisas dulces esconden una mente brillante y en ocasiones, bastante retorcida. Sirius ni se percata que James se ha movido: su mirada sigue perdida en el horizonte, en aquella línea distante donde poco a poco una franja de mar gris oscuro comienza a distinguirse de la oscuridad. James mira a su amigo y se da cuenta que jamás han estado tan lejos el uno del otro, porque pese a que se hallan sentados a pocos centímetros, tan próximos que él puede sentir el calor que emana la piel de Sirius bajo la ropa, la distancia entre ellos se extiende hasta más allá del horizonte. Es una distancia inabarcable que James no sabe cómo salvar, porque todas las buenas intenciones del mundo no pueden construir un puente que lo lleve hasta el lugar oscuro y solitario donde se halla Sirius ahora, porque por más que pueda sentir el dolor apenas escondido en los ojos de su amigo lacerándole la propia piel, James no puede decir que sepa lo que está pensando Sirius en este momento.

James Potter es un niño mimado. Sus padres siempre lo han querido, siempre lo han apoyado. Nunca dudaron antes de darle un abrazo, una caricia. Un futuro en el que se aparte de ellos por propia voluntad, cortando todos los lazos que los unen, le es inconcebible, mas Sirius jamás ha conocido esa clase de afecto, jamás ha tenido a nadie en su familia que le prometiera estar allí para atajarlo al caer, aún cuando hubiese tomado las decisiones equivocadas. No, Sirius no ha conocido nada de todo eso, del mismo modo que James no ha conocido el peso de una tradición asfixiante sobre sus hombros, no ha conocido una casa familiar que oculta secretos tan rancios que el mismo aire se ha envenenado con ellos, no ha conocido nunca la fría crueldad de una madre que no puede aceptarte tal como eres. James siempre ha sido afortunado y ahora una parte de él desearía que no hubiera sido así, desearía que él alguna vez hubiera sentido en carne propia aunque sea una fracción del dolor que desgarra a Sirius, porque podría comprenderlo, porque quizás, si pudiera compartir aunque sea un poco de su dolor, su amigo sufriría menos.

- Nos ocuparemos de eso – logra decir James a los borbotones, como si su voz hubiera dejado de pertenecerle – Si quieres ver a Andrómeda, ya veremos cómo arreglárnoslas para que puedas hacerlo.

Sirius asiente, pero él sabe que se halla muy, muy lejos de la terraza de los Potter. Los ojos de su amigo son puertas cerradas a cal y canto, ventanas tapiadas conformando una fortaleza inexpugnable, y si tan sólo James pudiera derribar las barreras, como derribaron las barreras del secretismo de Remus, de la inseguridad de Peter, como burlaron las defensas de la Casa de los Gritos y se colaron dentro. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer otro tanto con la mente de Sirius, si tan sólo pudiera alcanzarle...

- Ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí.

James pestañea, sorprendido.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Sirius se encoge de hombros, la mirada aún clavada en un punto lejano.

- Le mandé una lechuza a Andromeda ni bien llegué, para que se quedara tranquila, ¿sabes? Pero le hice jurar que no le daría a nadie noticias mías, y ella siempre cumple sus promesas.

- ¿Quieres decir...?

- Mis padres no saben dónde estoy. No saben dónde fui a parar, ni si me llevé dinero conmigo o no. En lo que a ellos respecta, yo podría estar muerto en alguna zanja. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo? – Por el tono de Sirius, James duda mucho que haya algo gracioso en absoluto – Que estoy seguro que les importa una mierda si es así. Que si me morí, me uní a un circo o al Movimiento por la Defensa de los Muggles, a ellos les daría lo mismo. Son mis padres, pero les doy absolutamente igual.

Sirius se está aferrando a la baranda con tanta violencia que sus nudillos se han vuelto blancos, su férreo autocontrol diluyéndose en el esfuerzo por apretar las mandíbulas y mantener la frente en alto, por sostener una armadura de hierro destinada a caerse a pedazos.

- No que esperara que vinieran a rogarme que volviera ni nada por el estilo – Una nota amarga, corrosiva, se cuela en sus palabras – Los Black no ruegan. No se arrepienten, no piden perdón. No dan marcha atrás. Y aunque lo hubieran hecho, aunque me hubieran pedido de rodillas que volviera, no lo habría hecho. Nunca, ¿sabes? Nunca. Los odio, a todos y cada uno de ellos – Sirius asiente con la cabeza, cuando no hay nadie allí a quien tenga que convencer de sus palabras – Son... son una enfermedad, eso son. Suerte que me los saqué de encima de una vez. En serio. Pero creí que... creí que, al menos, intentarían averiguar algo de mí. Dónde estoy, con quién... pero no.

Por un momento, la voz de Sirius tiembla, por un momento, la máscara se resquebraja y el propio James se estremece ante lo que puede vislumbrar debajo, un dolor en carne viva, una herida que no ha dejado de sangrar. Por un momento... mas el momento pasa, y el rostro de Sirius vuelve a su gélida impasibilidad.

- Al parecer, cuando mi madre me dijo que si cruzaba esa puerta para ella estaría muerto a partir de ese momento, lo dijo en serio. No me sorprendería si me entero que escribieron mi fecha de defunción en el tapiz. Suena gracioso, ¿verdad?

No, no suena gracioso.

Para James, que acaba de vislumbrar el horror que intenta ocultar la estudiada indiferencia de Sirius, no tiene ni puta gracia. Nunca ha tenido menos ganas de reír que en este momento. Porque Sirius hace años que viene diciendo que su familia le importa una mierda, que está convencido de que lo único que a sus padres les interesa de él es si mantiene vivas las tradiciones de los Black o no, que estaría feliz el día que pudiera perderlos de vista. Pero una cosa es sentir que tus padres jamás te han apreciado de verdad y otra muy distinta es tener la desgarradora certeza de que no les importa una mierda lo que te suceda, que después de dos semanas de no saber de ti ninguno sea capaz de mover un sólo dedo para averiguar si aún respiras, a tal punto es lo poco que vales a sus ojos. Porque Sirius podrá afirmar una y mil veces que aborrece a su familia con toda su alma, podrá decir la absoluta verdad cada vez que repita que los detesta... pero con todo el odio que siente por ellos, su familia nunca podrá serle indiferente a Sirius, no del modo que él se ha vuelto indiferente para ellos.

_Como si nunca hubiera existido. Como si sencillamente pudieran dar vuelta la hoja y los últimos dieciséis años de sus vidas desaparecieran del recuerdo como por arte de magia. Total, aún les queda un heredero, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más da?_

James siente que se asfixia, que algo le atenaza la garganta y le roba el aire porque aún ahora, con kilómetros y años luz de distancia condensados en los escasos centímetros que separan sus hombros, aún ahora Sirius y él comparten la misma alma, y el alma de Sirius ha sido lacerada hasta tal punto que sangra dentro del cuerpo de James.

Las palabras no llegan a sus labios, las palabras no sirven de nada porque se astillarían contra la coraza de hierro que cubre la piel de Sirius, todas las palabras del mundo están muertas para James porque ninguna de ellas podrá mitigar jamás el dolor que los une al mismo tiempo que los despedaza. James aparta la vista del perfil de Sirius porque lastima mirar ese rostro que ya no se parece al que él conoce, y sus ojos se posan sobre las manos de su amigo, aferradas con tal ímpetu a la baranda que si no supiera que está reforzada mágicamente, no le costaría creer que los dedos de Sirius podrían romperla de un momento a otro. Se concentra en aquellas manos, en aquellos nudillos blancos, y actúa por instinto, como siempre, como nunca.

Coloca sus manos sobre las de él y por un instante, juraría que por el rabillo del ojo ve el cuerpo a su lado estremecerse. Siente el calor de las manos de Sirius debajo de las suyas y entonces deja de dudar y no con poco esfuerzo obliga uno a uno de los dedos de su amigo a desprenderse de la baranda, y antes de que pueda apartarlo, entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos, apretando con fuerza.

Por primera vez Sirius lo mira, realmente lo mira a los ojos, como si no pudiera creer lo que ve. A James no le importa lo que la escena pueda llegar a parecer a ojos de terceros, no le importa que estar tomado de la mano con un tipo pueda verse como la mayor mariconada del mundo, porque en este momento sólo puede ver los ojos de Sirius y la tormenta que se está desatando en ellos.

- Si te fueras – pronuncia James con voz ronca, una voz que no parece la suya, una voz que ha tenido que atravesar un desierto helado para llegar hasta sus labios – si algún día llegaras a irte, no me importa a dónde, no me importa por qué, pero si llegaras a irte... te juro, Canuto, que yo iría atrás tuyo así sea hasta el puto fin del mundo para traerte de vuelta. ¿Me oyes? Te traería de vuelta a patadas en el culo de ser necesario – agrega, por si no fue lo suficientemente claro.

Sus palabras quedan suspendidas en el frío aire del amanecer y James juraría que casi puede verlas flotar y desvanecerse ante sus ojos. El silencio que les sigue es ominoso porque Sirius lo mira pero James se pregunta si realmente puede verlo, a través de la niebla y la tempestad que encierran sus ojos grises. James puede ver una pregunta en ellos, pero por una vez él no puede leer el rostro de su amigo con la facilidad que lo ha hecho desde su primer encuentro, por una vez necesita que Sirius pronuncie las palabras que él no puede descifrar. Mas Sirius calla y el silencio a su alrededor se vuelve denso, pantanoso, un silencio en el que cualquiera de los dos puede perder pie de un momento a otro.

La aurora alzándose en la distancia envuelve todo en una luz difusa que poco a poco va dibujando los contornos, mas el sol se halla demasiado lejos aún para proveer algún tipo de calor. James sigue aferrándose a las manos de Sirius, esperando. Qué, no está seguro, pero espera. La paciencia nunca fue una de sus virtudes pero por Sirius, está dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

Sirius traga saliva (Sirius Black nunca traga saliva, no así, no por nervios porque él nunca está nervioso y si quizás lo estuviera un poco, se cuidaría mucho de mostrarlo) y pestañea, al parecer dándose cuenta por primera vez que están tomados de las manos. Frunce un poco el ceño, como si no estuviera muy seguro del modo en que sus manos llegaron a esa posición y cuando abre la boca James está seguro que va a soltar algo en plan: "no me jodas, Cornamenta, ¿cuándo te convertiste en una Huffie treceañera?" Pero lo que sale de sus labios, en cambio, es un golpe en medio del pecho para James.

- Lo dices en serio.

Sirius Black nunca duda. Nunca se cuestiona a sí mismo, no deja que nada ni nadie detenga su marcha, exuda autoconfianza por todos los poros. Nada puede desestabilizar a Sirius Black, ninguna catástrofe puede hacerle tambalear y caer.

Excepto que James Potter sabe que ésas son estupideces del tamaño de un campo de Quidditch porque con toda su arrogancia y bravuconería, Sirius nunca ha podido conocer la sencilla confianza de quien sabe que, pase lo que pase, su familia estará siempre allí para él, de quien nunca ha tenido nada que probar porque lo aceptaron tal cual era desde el primer momento.

A James le gustaría tener el poder para cambiar todo eso. Hacer como los niños en los cuentos Muggles y pedirle un deseo a un hada o a una estrella fugaz para que Sirius nunca tenga que cuestionarse, para que no sienta que tiene que probar a cada momento su valía. Le gustaría poder decirle que mande a la mierda a su familia, porque James nunca podría querer a un Sirius Black que fuese un ápice diferente a cómo lo ha conocido siempre.

Si James fuera un poco más como Remus, quien siempre encuentra las palabras precisas, si fuera del tipo reflexivo en vez de los que se arrojan de cabeza a la marea, buscaría la forma de hacerle ver a su amigo que no hay ningún período de prueba, que aquí y ahora tiene delante al menos una persona que no lo cuestionará jamás, que pase lo que pase estará allí para atajarlo si se cae o al menos lanzarse tras él si se arroja del precipicio.

Pero James no es como Remus e intentar parecerse a alguien más es algo tan ajeno a su naturaleza que ni siquiera le resulta concebible. Por eso no le dice que sea cual sea la tormenta que deba enfrentar (y James puede ver que las peores tempestades que conoce Sirius son las que encierran sus ojos grises; los peores demonios, los que viven en su misma sangre), siempre encontrará en él un puerto seguro, un lugar donde bajar la guardia. Un sitio a donde volver cuando se hayan quemado todas las naves, donde refugiarse cuando la tormenta arrecie, cuando se cierren todas las demás puertas. No, James no le dice ninguna de esas cosas.

En vez de eso, James Potter pone los ojos en blanco como si su amigo fuera imbécil de remate.

- Más te vale, so idiota. Así que yo que tú iría comunicándoselo a tu culo, porque cuando dije que te lo patearía para traerte de vuelta iba muy en serio.

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandan apenas, el único indicio que dará nunca de la sorpresa que le produce la seguridad de James, antes de soltar la carcajada. Una risa de verdad, sin barreras ni contención, sin el esfuerzo de las últimas semanas y el alivio invade a James porque quizá lo suyo no sean las palabras, quizá su capacidad de reflexión equivalga al grado de diversión que puede proveer un gusarapo, pero siguen siendo Potter y Black, Canuto y Cornamenta y los discursos sencillamente sobran.

- No te ofendas, Jimmy, pero necesitarás algo más fuerte que los entrenamientos de Quidditch o la cocina de tu padre para poder patearme el culo a _mí_.

James abre la boca para contestarle con una réplica increíblemente brillante y sardónica, pero la cierra abruptamente cuando se da cuenta que Sirius ha liberado una de sus manos de la garra de sus dedos y en el mismo movimiento fluido (con esa gracia natural que James no puede imitar ni siquiera sobre una escoba) la lleva hasta su nuca, sus dedos aferrándose a los mechones de desordenado cabello azabache. La otra mano de Sirius sigue sujetando las suyas, con más fuerza aun que antes, la suficiente para hacer doler pero James ni lo nota, toda su atención absorbida por los ojos de su amigo, más claros, más tormentosos que nunca. Una pregunta muere en sus labios cuando Sirius los cubre con los suyos y es posible que el último pensamiento semi-coherente de James (_que Sirius me está besando, qué bizarro, joder_) se caiga por la baranda hasta estrellarse en el suelo varios metros más abajo. Porque Sirius Black besando no da ninguna tregua ni oportunidad para reagruparse y planear una retirada estratégica, es un choque de placas tectónicas que lo desequilibra todo, dedos enredados en sus cabellos tirando con fuerza, como si fuese el último tablón de madera al cual aferrarse tras un naufragio, como si sus labios fueran un mapa que necesitase trazar para poder volver a casa. Sirius besa con la furia de la marea rompiéndose en pedazos contra las rocas, su lengua y sus dientes chocando contra los suyos, Sirius lo besa como si intentase arrebatarle el aliento, como si sólo pudiera respirar el aire que exhala James.

¿Y James? Y James tiene un millar de preguntas que nunca acabarán de formularse en su cabeza, tiene un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral y ni la más pálida idea de lo que está sucediendo, pero si Sirius necesita el aire en los pulmones de James para seguir viviendo él no dudará en dárselo, si Sirius necesita clavarle las uñas en la nuca para no sentir que cae en el vacío James aferrará su mano libre con aun más fuerza para que no pueda deslizarse al abismo, si Sirius ahora necesita esto de él, James no impedirá que lo tome. Sin preguntar porqué, sin pedir nada a cambio más que un poco de calma en aquellos ojos grises, porque nunca ha habido preguntas entre ellos, nunca existieron condiciones ni se trazaron líneas, no se firmaron tratados ni se discutieron fronteras y aunque quizás esto se salga por completo de los esquemas (más bien esbozos) de James, si Sirius lo necesita entonces es suyo, sin vacilar, sin tener que ofrecer ninguna explicación a cambio.

Tan abruptamente como comenzó, Sirius aparta sus labios de los suyos, con un suspiro que quizás sea suyo, quizás sea de James, quizás sea compartido. Pero no se aleja de James ni afloja su presa sobre sus cabellos, sino que cierra los ojos y apoya su frente contra la suya, hasta que la visión de James se vuelve borrosa y se desenfoca. Los dos tratan de recuperar el aliento, sus rostros aún tan cercanos que comparten el mismo aire, esperando a que sus pulsaciones dejen de correr carreras entre sí, que los latidos de sus corazones vuelvan a encontrar su ritmo acompasado. James aún tiene un millar de preguntas estallando detrás de sus párpados como fuegos artificiales, pero éste no es el momento para formularlas y quizás, quizás nunca lo sea. Porque cuando Sirius vuelve a abrir los ojos, al enfocar la vista otra vez James ve que han perdido ese velo que a duras penas intentaba ocultar la sangre manando debajo, han perdido el bramido de la tempestad que amenazaba con consumirlo y el matiz oscuro de la desesperanza. En los ojos de Sirius vuelve a brillar su chispa característica y la intensidad en ellos vuelve a ser reflejo del afán por vivir al máximo en vez de ser hija de la desesperación, en los ojos ahora calmos, siempre relampagueantes de Sirius James encuentra todas las respuestas que necesita.

Más tarde, alguno de los dos soltará una risa y un comentario jocoso, alguno de los dos le dará un golpe juguetón al otro en el hombro, alguno de los dos se pondrá de pie y le ofrecerá la mano al otro para levantarse e ir a desayunar. Más tarde volverán a las andadas, a las bromas de siempre que sólo ellos pueden comprender, en aquel mundo aparte del mundo en el que viven los dos; más tarde las paredes de la casa volverán a temblar con el eco de sus risas y el efecto de sus trastadas. Más tarde Dorea sacudirá la cabeza y los reprenderá sin ganas mientras Charlus intentará sin éxito ocultar la risa detrás del _Profeta_, más tarde se sentarán a planear la broma del siglo para ridiculizar a los Slytherins cuando llegue septiembre y les escribirán a Remus y a Peter para contarles todos los detalles.

Más tarde, James y Sirius volverán a ser lo que han sido siempre, lo que seguirán siendo por los siglos de los siglos: Potter y Black, Canuto y Cornamenta, merodeadores, cómplices, mejores amigos y aunque nunca lo vayan a decir porque suena ridículo e increíblemente cursi, una misma alma repartida en dos cuerpos, dos corazones latiendo al compás, una respiración al unísono, una relación que cambia para permanecer igual.

Mas ese "más tarde" aún no ha llegado y James permanece, por una vez, en calma, su mirada reflejándose en la de Sirius, un millar de palabras transmitidas en completo silencio, en ese idioma que siempre les ha sido propio y exclusivo.

Y entonces, como el sol alzándose en el horizonte, una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Sirius, para verse prontamente reflejada en el rostro de James.

_Bienvenido a casa, Sirius._

James Potter, a sus dieciséis años, sigue siendo un niño mimado que se cree el centro del universo pero para Sirius, eso está bien. Porque sabe, con una certeza que no necesita de palabras ni de grandes gestos que allí, en el centro mismo del universo, James siempre hará un lugar para él, a su lado.


End file.
